


Crazy Kinda Love

by TorontoBeagleLeafs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Airplanes, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Skydiving, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to go skydiving. Bucky doesn't. They compromise and go skydiving. It turns out better than Bucky expected it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Kinda Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in a long time! I've just been really busy. I've also had a terrible case of writer's block that has finally been chipped away. Hope you like this new story. :)
> 
> Title from "Crazy Kinda Love" by Jason Benoit (My fellow Canadian).

Bucky couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He was going to jump out of a fucking airplane. All on the name of love. These were just the things that Steve did to him.

As the airplane slowly ascended, Bucky clutched tightly onto Steve. Steve just laughed, making a joke about how Bucky was going to squeeze his insides out.

"Calm down, Buck." Steve said, softly stroking Bucky's back. "It'll all be okay, I promise."

All Bucky did was glare menacingly at Steve. He had no idea how he could say that when people probably died from doing this every single day.

Once the airplane was in the arch it needed to be for them to safely jump, the instructor tapped both of them on the shoulder to let them know. Steve slipped his helmet on, getting so excited. Bucky, on the other hand, decided now would be as good a time as any to grab tightly onto the pilot's seat and not let go.

Steve squirmed over to him. He carded his fingers softly through Bucky's hair, knowing that it was sure fire way to calm him down. He then placed soft kisses to his temple, knowing that would speed up the process. Almost immediately, Bucky let go of the seat. His shoulders sagged from the stress relief he had just received. 

He turned to glare at Steve. "Just know that if I die, I will come back to fucking haunt you."

Steve chuckled as he passed Bucky his helmet. Putting it on, Bucky actually volunteered to jump first. Steve blinked a couple of times in shock as he made way for Bucky to go in front of him. All Bucky did was give Steve a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. You know, just in case.

Being told that they were free to go anytime, Bucky braced himself as he jumped out. He screamed loudly as he started falling. It actually felt really good. He was even enjoying it. 

Looking up, he saw Steve and the instructor free-falling towards him. The look on Steve's face was so full of pure joy, that Bucky could feel his heart melting in his chest.

Once they were safely on the ground, Bucky ran up to Steve and enveloped him in a massive hug. Steve, who still felt the adrenaline still rushing through his body, quickly grabbed Bucky's face and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. The instructor just shook his head as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a box.

"Hey, Buck?" Steve said as he reached behind him. When he felt the box touch his palm, he got down on one knee. Bucky starting jumping up and down like a three year old on a sugar high. Tears of pure joy also started rolling down his cheeks. "I was wondering if you'd do me the honours of doing something even more crazy than the skydiving we just did; marrying me."

"Duh!" Bucky responded as he thrust his left hand into Steve's. He was so giddy as he felt the ring slip onto his finger. This was something he'd been picturing since the day they had started dating. He knelt down, pulling Steve in for a kiss. "I have a confession to make, though." He said once the pair had stood back up.

"Oh?"

Bucky shrugged off his parachute, handing it over to the instructor. He also unzipped his wind suit. Pulling it off, he reached into his back pocket. Once his fingers hit the cool metal he had in there, he pulled it out. It was now his turn to get down on one knee. "You're not the only one who had that idea." Steve just rolled his eyes and laughed as he stuck his hand out. Bucky silently stuck the ring onto the proper finger.

"Hey, Buck?" Steve spoke as he wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist. Bucky acknowledged him just enough to let him to know that he could speak further. "How about we celebrate by jumping again?"

Bucky just rolled his eyes as he put his wind suit back on. "Anything for you, Stevie."


End file.
